As You Wish, Ms Swan (A Swan Queen Fic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Emma and Regina are on a road trip and have just saved the world, again. While cruising along a dark deserted highway home they find themselves revealing how they feel about one another along the shoulder of the road.


_For Aaisha M._

 _My friend, Aaisha, asked for "roadtrip smut" between our two favorite ladies. What kind of pal would I be if I didn't give it to her? ;)_

 _This may not be everybody's thing, I know, but it means a lot to other readers to read about Emma and Regina coming together for their very first time. As always, I hope I have done it justice. Let me know what you think!_

 _Happy Turkey Day!_

* * *

Emma shifts from third to fourth gear, singing along to MC Hammer's "Can't Touch This" while Regina fixes her with a heavy glower.

" _Can't touch this! Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh! You can't touch this...!"_

"Emma, must you play this song _every_ time we defeat some dark, evil entity?"

"Come on! It was Team Emma & Regina to the rescue!" Emma's shoulders bob up and down to the beat. "Team _Red Leather Ample Cleavage_ saves the day!"

"Ample _what_?" Regina immediately tilts her eyes downward and notices the third button of her blouse, nearly giving way, half pulled through the hole.

Emma catches her looking and chuckles. "See!" She focuses back on the deserted highway and mutters under her breath in an absent kind of manner, "It's like you purposely shrink your blouses in the wash just to torture me."

"Excuse me?"

Playing dumb, Emma replies, "What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"You said…" The brunette pauses and a hard line forms between her eyebrows because her blonde companion couldn't have said what she thought. "I'm not entirely certain _what_ you said, but…" Regina stares straight ahead a little longingly, "It sounded like it could be important."

The cockpit of the bug is silent and the song fades and ends, giving way to another familiar, yet slow, 90's hit.

Slow, sultry guitar licks fill the car and Regina can't help but tap her feet to a secret favorite.

Emma is surprised, and can't resist grinning at Regina swaying to the beat. However when Regina starts singing the song, in that rich, honeyed voice, Emma's smile vanishes and she gulps nervously, while her body temperature spikes.

" _Take a good look at it_ _._ _Look at it now_ _._ _Might be the last time you'll_ _have a go round. I'll let you touch it if you'd_ _l_ _ike to go down._ _I'll let you go further_ _i_ _f you take the southern route_ …"

When the driver speaks, her voice is raspy. "No way! You know this song, Regina?"

She gets an uncharacteristic giggle from the passenger seat and Regina explains, "Well… after you broke my curse, we were no longer stuck in 1983. Real radio started playing and I no longer was tormented by disco. It was a nice change."

Regina looks right at Emma and starts singing along again. " _Baby, it's yours,_ _a_ _ll yours_ _if_ _you want it tonight._ _I'll give you the red light special_ _a_ _ll through the night._ _Baby, it's yours_ _, a_ _ll yours, if_ _you want it tonight._ _Just come through my door,_ _t_ _ake off my clothes_ _, a_ _nd turn on the red light_ …"

"Sweet Jesus."

"What?"

"What?" Emma bites the inside of her cheek as her body is slammed with raw, sexual awareness. All of a sudden, Regina's perfume, her unique scent, is more potently noticeable than ever, and the tiny hairs on the back of Emma's neck stand on end. Listening to the woman she has fantasized about for years serenade with such sweet seduction turns her ears into erogenous zones, and she shivers.

Regina seems completely oblivious and jokes, "See, Ms. Swan? This is a song," and she begins on the bridge, and it's too much for Emma to take. " _If you want me_ _, let_ _me know it…"_

Emma groans.

" _I'll make time but_ _y_ _ou've got to show it."_

"Oh shit." Emma murmurs on a soft exhale, straightens and bears down on the seat to relieve the pressure building between her legs.

" _If you need me_ _,_ _I want to see._ _But don't mistake me_ _,_ _I don't want you down on your knees…"_

Wanting to bang her head against the steering wheel, Emma leans forward and whispers, "Fuck me…"

"As you wish, Ms. Swan."

That effectively snags Emma's attention and the car swerves under a moment of clumsiness.

"What?"

"Oh, I think you heard me, dear. Don't you think we should stop playing this little _cat and mouse_ game?"

All Emma can do is stare straight ahead and inwardly ask herself if perhaps she's dreaming.

"You came into my town. Showed me mercy and understanding when no one else would, helped me save _our_ son, believed in me, relentlessly, and sacrificed yourself for my happy ending."

"I… uh… you… we…" Emma wants to slap herself silly for stammering, but Regina is all bluntness and bravado, making way for hope to build deep within her.

"I think if you are REALLY interested in giving me a _happy ending,_ you should pull over, and give me what I have wanted for far too long."

The car skids to a halt on the deserted road's shoulder and Emma turns and stares incredulously at her passenger who is clutching the dash.

"Just don't kill us before any of the good stuff can happen."

"Wait. Go back. You've been waiting for, WHAT, exactly?"

Brown eyes roll in smug sarcasm before, "Oh come on, Emma. Don't play dumb with me."

It's a standoff as their gazes lock. Emma observes red, full lips, stretch into a smirk and realizes, for the first time, that maybe she hasn't been as clever as she thought she has at hiding her feelings for this woman.

"How long have you known, Regina?"

"That you wanted me? I suspected something early on. You ogling me a little too long for one thing."

"Ogling?"

"Did you really think I didn't notice all the looks of longing you threw my way? Over the years, when you came to pick Henry up, and while he retrieved his things from his bedroom, I knew you stayed downstairs with me to quietly check me out."

Tongue pensively in cheek, Emma asks, "From the very beginning? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Telling you that I found your attentions welcome was definitely not an option. If you remember, we weren't... on the best of terms anyway. Besides..." Regina pays a cursory glance at her fingernails. "I was a little full of myself back then."

Emma scoffs, "A little? You were a hot complication, Madam Mayor."

"Touché, dear."

"I still wish you would've said something."

"You were too busy being heroic and impressing Henry! How could I reveal to you that I wanted to punch you one minute and _kiss_ you senseless in the next? The urge _confounded_ me, to be honest. And by the time confusion cleared, that irritating pirate was in the picture."

"Well you had that jackass _Forest Fart!"_

"No fair bringing him into this. I thought he was my soul mate."

"I was so jealous of him."

"And how do you think I felt, Emma? _You_ had a husband. You got married!"

"And quickly divorced!"

"QUICKLY?! FIVE MONTHS!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME! THIS IS NOT THE BEST WAY TO GET ME TO KISS YOU!"

"BECAUSE, YOU ARE AGGRAVATING!"

"Again, calling me names is not the best…"

Before Emma can finish, Regina growls in exasperation. "Oh for Heaven's sake, must I do everything?" In the next instant, the lips that Emma craves are forcefully pressed to hers and Regina's hands are flanking the sides of her head.

Emma releases only a surprised grunt that transforms into a soft sigh before she relaxes and moves the kiss into a more sharing and exploring kind.

By the time the women slowly part, their lips are swollen and wet with wanting. The car windows are fogged and they begin to realize how long they were engaged in their activity. The purpling 'love bite' that Regina has left on her neck, shows faintly and instead of apologizing, the brunette attempts to hide an attractive blush and jests again, "Am I _really_ to do all the work around here?"

A golden eyebrow raises and Emma's magic, grey smoke overtakes them both and transports them into the back seat. Emma's answer is clear before she says it. "No."

She doesn't have to be asked or told twice. Emma pulls at the nape of Regina's neck, closing the distance. "Let me show you what I'm capable of."

Their smiles match in width and eagerness as Regina whispers softly against Emma's mouth, "Finally."

When their lips meld again, they kiss as if their lives depend on it, further satisfying curiosities and releasing all the pent up frustration from hiding their mutual attraction over the years. There is nothing standing in their way now, except the lack of room in the back seat.

Regina pushes away a little but it only allows Emma to change the location of her advances and now she is nipping and licking along the crook of Regina's neck.

"Oh God, Emma."

"Oh YEAH, Regina."

"No," a snicker escapes Regina though her fingers weave through Emma's blonde hair, holding the woman to her. "Something, needs to be done."

Muffled against her throat is, "I'm doing it. I'm _doing_ it."

Regina snorts and grunts when her muscle twinges. "I'm getting a cramp."

Lifting her head and wiggling her eyebrows, Emma jokes, "That's not all you're getting," and as her mouth returns to its task, a splayed hand inches up the outside of Regina's thigh, and curves around her bottom.

"Oh!" At the touch, liquid heat courses through Regina's veins and in approval she lifts Emma's head and thrusts her tongue past the seam of the blonde's lips. She places her own hand on the outside swell of Emma's breast, tracing the outline of her bra. Emma groans wantonly and matches Regina's invasion stroke for stroke and it is as if they were made for kissing each other. Then, Regina cries out painfully as the inside of the car assaults her back again. "Ow!"

"Oh, wait. You were serious!" Emma eases up and looks down in concern.

"This won't do at all!"

As Emma watches, Regina raises her hands and performs a combination of spells.

"Whoa!" She sits back and watches her beloved Volkswagen shake and rattle as the car slowly stretches and glimmers. "What the hell?"

The backseat expands into the length of a bed and along the ceiling of the car there are warm colored lights illuminating the back seat perfectly.

Emma looks out the window into the dark and then back at the bed they are now lying on. "You turned my Beetle into a make-out wagon."

"Quite suitable for our plans, I'd say."

"Oof!" Emma is hit in the face with two pillows and a warm comfortable fleece blanket from out of thin air above her. "You have got to share this spell with me."

"It's a good one. Thanks to the Olympian Crystal…"

"…that's sitting in my glove compartment"

"…we can turn this into a rather comfortable situation."

"And all the money spent on hotels, wasted when we could have been sleeping in the same…"

"Well, dear," Regina interrupts, hooking her finger into Emma's crew neck sweater, "We weren't sleeping together."

Emma's joy at the thought that they might be now is expressed through her deepening dimples. "And from now on? Will we be sleeping together?"

A lazy index finger draws a circle around a dimple, crooks and strokes Emma's cheek. "That depends."

"On?"

Regina's eyes sparkle with mischief as she moistens the corner of her mouth hungrily. "On how _good_ you are at pleasing me, of course."

Emma snorts and scoffs. "Then today is the luckiest day of your life."

"Luckier than when you dropped Henry home that first night we met?"

"Even luckier."

It's been six years, since that night Emma Swan first rolled into Storybrooke, when her life changed for the better. She vows silently to bring Regina such unspeakable, unprecedented pleasure, that if they are fortunate enough to sleep in the same bed from now on, Regina will have such a difficult time ever wanting to leave it.

They waste very little time undressing one another. Clothes are shed quickly in fervent enthusiasm. Lips replace where fabric has been stripped.

Emma hovers over a thoroughly kissed Regina and covers the woman's bra covered mound in her hand. "Okay, Regina?" She's not only asking because Regina's breathing is a little labored but also to gain permission to continue. She knows she may have it, if the urgent grinding against her thigh is any sign to go by, but she wants to hear it from Regina. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you, Sheriff Swan."

 _SCORE!_ Emma's spirit soars at the admission and she gives the rounded flesh beneath her hand a squeeze. The fabric is thin and she right away feels a nipple pebble in her palm. She earns a breathy whimper as she presses her leg against the center lining of Regina's panties and lays their brows together.

Never in a million years did Emma ever believe she would be so close in proximity to her son's other mother; so close that their bodies would be flush against one another or that she would feel and smell Regina's hot breath against her own lips. It energizes and fuels her on to take what she has so desperately wanted for longer than she has realized.

The moment is so exciting that it overwhelms her, in this second, and Emma worries for a little, hoping that she can be everything this woman wants, needs, and deserves. She has been with other women in her past, but no one, man or woman, has ever generated such a powerful physically reaction in her. There is only one Regina Mills, and she is sighing and writhing hotly under Emma's demanding fingertips. Emma's slate of experience is momentarily wiped clean with this womanly force of raw sexuality whose two hands are on Emma's ass now and is clutching at Emma to grind up against her. _HOLY SHIT!_

"Tell me what you like, Regina."

Regina feels as if she is on a different plane of existence and the need and want is overwhelming! Emma's attention is so devastatingly arousing it is taking her to heights she never thought possible. She would be damned if she let the blonde know just how affected she was. Regina has been secretly picky with lovers in the past but now, with Emma Swan above her, flicking her breast tip with a commanding thumb and running her tongue teasingly against lips demanding Regina's submission, the once Evil Queen thinks she may come undone just like this. However, she would be damned to admit to such vulnerability, so she does the next best thing she can think of. She gives Emma's impressively firm and rounded bottom a good squeeze, brings both hands up to Emma's bared shoulders and lightly scratches downward to the clasp of the woman's bra.

"That's for me to know and _you_ to find out," and she unclasps the lingerie and lets it hang while she cups Emma in her hands and tugs at her in sweet longing.

Emma hisses and it's as if the floodgates have opened and she is swept away by a turbulent wave of desire. She rears up into a kneeling position immediately and flicks her golden tresses back. She whips her bra off, exposing herself to Regina's view and tosses it onto the driver seat.

"Then I guess I'll just have to try everything, won't I?"

She revels in the way Regina's eyes glue and darken on her naked torso. Her taut tips are swelling under the woman's scrutiny.

"Come here," Emma beckons after kissing a bent knee and she helps by taking Regina's hands, whose eagerness is palpable and whose eyes have never left Emma's nipples. As soon as Regina reaches a sitting up position, she palms Emma's body and places a kiss in the middle of her breast bone before her lips trail toward an aching breast, but she is intercepted before she reaches her destination.

"Uh-uh, Madam Mayor. I believe you said I had to find a way to pleasure you, and that's what I intend to do."

"Emma…"

But Emma's only care is to divest Regina of her bra. A delightful snicker escapes and Emma witnesses her soon-to-be lover overcome with intoxicating arousal. "I like when you say my name. I'm sure I'll like it even more when you're sobbing it into my ear…over and over."

Pushing Regina back down, Emma covers her body and begins to explore other parts of the woman. She has already tasted the sweet skin of Regina's neck and shoulder. She devotedly worships the pair of dusky nipples, first with fingers and then by suckling. When she squeezes the mounds of flesh together to pay extra special focus on the swelling buds with her tongue, lashing back and forth, Regina weeps in ecstasy. Emma is totally addicted and she senses how close Regina is to her release. As much as she wants to see this woman peak splendidly beneath her now, she purposely holds back, softening her assault to just light kisses around areolas.

She traces a knuckle downward from Regina's navel to the sopping crotch of her panties and she takes a sharp, ragged breath at the contact.

"You are so close. I can tell." Her knuckle runs up and down, repeatedly, along the slit just underneath the fabric. Her breath is featherlight as she whispers against a glistening breast tip, "You are _so_ sexy."

Regina bobs her head from side to side against the pillow and she huskily throws out, "You're driving me crazy, Emma," as the blonde flicks her with a wet, warm tongue.

"I'm just figuring your body out and learning what you like, just like you told me." With three fingers, Emma zeroes in on the most sensitive part of Regina and adds exquisite pressure through the luxurious scrap of lingerie.

"Fuck!" After astonished swearing, Regina's back curves and Emma knows she has found the right spot.

"So fucking hot. I can't wait to hear you come, Regina."

"Well, you're certainly taking your sweet time with it then!"

Emma's lips roll over her teeth, hiding a laugh at Regina who is basically begging for it. "But you said…"

"I know what I said!"

"Careful, Your Highness. Knowing you want it so bad is turning me way the fuck on and I want this to last. You're playing your hand too soon."

"I've a few ideas for _your_ hand, Ms. Swan."

Emma chuckles, "Well, now I'm definitely making you wait for it."

A finger invades through the underwear leg band, and Emma encounters slick, hot woman. "You are so ready. Fuck!"

The wet friction of her fingers gliding through Regina's folds is heard loud and clear and her mouth waters, but she has a part to play. No matter how much she wants to rip Regina's undergarment off and sink her tongue in for a taste, she needs to make Regina wait, and thusly she must wait as well. Emma thinks that maybe she's not thought this out all the way through.

However, she concludes that she can still have a taste, and brings her glistening fingers up to sample Regina's essence for the first time.

Regina's eyes roll back and close at Emma humming while she sucks on her fingers, making Regina feel as if she is a new favorite treat to be devoured.

"Emma, please…"

"Hmmmm?"

"I want…"

"What do you want?"

Regina drags a heavy breath in and plays her last card. "I want your mouth on me."

The blonde hums noncommittally and hooks her fingers in the waistband at Regina's hips and draws the damp fabric up along raised legs.

"God, you smell good," Emma groans and is suddenly kissing and tonguing the backs of her knees while holding Regina's ankles together. The brunette gasps and writhes, her bottom seeking attention as well, and when she can't find it, she thrusts her own fingers between her legs, grazing her hood and sliding lower.

Emma pretends not to notice but the sound of wet flesh thunders through her system and when she sucks on her inner thigh, she hears Regina call out and Emma halts Regina's plunging wrist with the two fingers inside her.

"What are you doing?"

"Emma, I need…"

Emma removes Regina's slick fingers and sucks on them, causing the mayor to sob in desire.

"I know what you need, Regina. And I'm going to give it to you."

Seeing her longtime fantasy woman in such an abandoned, lustful state has Emma deviating from her plan. She can't wait any longer either and desperately hopes there will be other times to tease Regina to near insanity.

In heart-thumping anticipation, she spreads Regina widely apart and settles herself in the cradle of smooth, supple thighs. The tip of her nose swims in the well groomed strip of hair found at the apex. "I don't know what I expected. But it wasn't this," she mentions of how Regina looks. "You are gorgeous, Regina."

With two fingers Emma holds her open and takes her first swipe of dewey arousal. She can't help but moan in fascinated satisfaction. Completely covering the area with her mouth, Emma runs her tongue through the silken skin, stoking the woman's fervent response and soon Regina's hands are threaded in her hair, not letting Emma escape and guiding her tongue to where Regina wants it most.

Overjoyed by sensation, Regina feels no embarrassment at all of her actions and rides Emma's face with her climax nearing its zenith. Her only goal: to come all over the blonde's mouth, claiming her for her own. Regina has never wanted anything or anyone as much as she wants Emma right now. They may have played this off as if it is a casual, one time thing, but by the end of the night there will be no mistake that Emma Swan is hers.

Emma sucks on her softly at first, then a little firmer and Regina's hips begin to raise up only to be caught and held against a mercilessly whipping tongue. Piercing green eyes lock with hers, beseeching, demanding her to surrender and she does. In a glorious climactic wave that takes her under, she thrashes about in wild passion.

Moments pass and It is possible that she may have passed out, because when Regina opens her eyes again, her body, a quivering, boneless mass, lays heavily against the leather of their makeshift bed. Emma is there too, looking down upon her with awed reverence. It's the look in the woman's eyes that speaks volumes of every unsaid thing over the past 6 years. A blush creeps across Regina's face and she clears her throat, hoarse from her orgasmic screaming. "Well… that was… it was…" _magnificent, amazing, unforgettable_. Inarguably, the best release she's had, and it stuns her to near speechlessness. But coming to her rescue, like always, is Emma who doesn't give her a chance to say another word. Instead, her new lover claims her mouth for a heady kiss, and it is long, deep and there's no mistaking its meaning. They _do_ belong to each other now.

For the first time in her life, since Daniel, Regina gives herself completely over to the feeling and throws her arms around Emma's neck. She has no second thoughts, no regrets and she is joyful to learn that she has finally found that love which makes her feel euphoric, like her first.

The kiss gentles and their lips play softly with one another's before Emma pulls away a hair's breath, smiles and gives her another quick kiss.

Regina cuddles her as Emma lays her head on Regina's chest and sighs, "Oh yeah. We are totally doing that again."

Chuckling, Regina hugs her close and kisses the top of her head. "It was…" She pauses seeking the right words because she is still quite jarred by Emma's lovemaking prowess. Yes, as the woman said, they were _definitely_ doing this again soon.

Misunderstanding Regina's hesitation for teasing, Emma jumps in while circling a dark nipple with a fingertip. "Don't you dare diminish the effect of my _mojo_. I've got the aches from your hair-pulling to prove it. You _totally_ enjoyed that."

Through a large smile, Regina explains. "I was just about to say that it was well worth the wait!" Then, she rolls over atop the blonde, straddling her and pinning Emma's arms with her knees.

"What the…"

"I believe, Sheriff Swan, that it is my turn to watch you come," Regina bends her body to tease and taunt Emma closely, "and come, you shall. Hard and loud."

Emma loses all breath for just a moment, staring upward at Regina, pupils dilating in desire. She can even hear her heartbeat race at the prospect. Then, Regina straightens and leans back enough to run a hand into the waistband of her panties. As soon as a finger finds her clit, Emma knows this will be short. She bites down on her bottom lip as Regina moves in slow thorough circles.

"Oh fuck, Regina. Just like that."

"Good?"

"Yes."

"What about this?"

Her entrance is being played with and that talented finger is retrieving more of her liquid excitement to flick her hood with. Back and forth it goes and Emma knows she's not going to be able to take the sweet torture for much longer.

"Please, Regina. Inside me. Use your fingers."

Regina throws a leg over so that she can settle her body beside Emma. She uses her free hand to move blonde hair away from a sensitive pulse point and presses a kiss there before nibbling at it.

"Oh, GOD, just like that."

Two fingers enter Emma and Regina's mouth journeys from her neck down her clavicle and she hovers over a rose colored nipple. She catches Emma's gaze with a sexy one of her own. The promise of pleasure in that one look from Regina equals a thousand intimate touches and Emma has to close her eyes or she will orgasm straight away. Her head falls to the pillow and she murmurs. "You are _seriously_ more amazing than I thought you'd be."

Velvet warmth closes around her right nipple and the sucking sensation combined with the two curved fingers, twisting and jabbing at her pushes Emma over the edge. She tries to clutch at the leather upholstery, becoming a hot, wriggling mass and gives up and grips Regina, who wears a shit-eating grin and pumps faster.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" And then Regina is at her ear, kissing it sweetly, and whispering the naughtiest, sexiest things about how beautiful she is and how her sex feels and Emma has no choice but to come, hard. "REGINA!"

Time slows, as does Regina's administrations while she peppers loving kisses along Emma's jaw line from her ear to her chin.

"I think you broke me," Emma says softly mystified by how her brain manages somehow to form words. She is awarded with the sexiest chortle from Regina, whose skilled fingers air-dry, splayed, on her abdomen. The blonde blushes becomingly.

"Geez, you made a mess of me down there. My poor bug."

"On the contrary… I think I like this car a whole lot more than I did a few hours ago."

"I suppose we have to sort of move on though, huh?" Her tone implies that she's rather not. "I mean, someone could come along and see us here, in this magically altered Volkswagen Beetle."

"Do you think I would do all this magic and not put a cloaking or silencing spell on it?"

Sadness turns to cheer as Emma gives Regina a side-glance but her mouth spreads wider. "You mean we could stay out here _all_ night?"

"To our heart's delight."

"To your body's delight. Plans for what I want to do next with you are taking shape in my head."

"Oh? Do share."

"Have you ever… um… been penetrated by a strap on?"

"Are you saying you want to fuck me, Emma?"

Hearing Regina say the words in the same sentence as her name staggers Emma and she can just clumsily make out, "Yes...yep… uh-huh, that is exactly what I am saying."

In that second, Emma waves her hand and hanging from it is a black leather-strapped harness and a purple dildo of adequate shape and size.

Regina's brow curves high on her forehead and intrigue and excitement flit across her face. "I can do you one better, Emma. Do you trust me?"

After Emma nods, she feels a tingling sensation between her legs and her eyes goggle to enormous proportions because jutting from her curls, is an impressively sized magic phallus.

"Holy shit."

"Don't be alarmed, Emma."

"Alarmed is not the word I would use. Disbelief, maybe. I have a penis."

"That we can take away at any time."

"Why…" But Emma is abruptly interrupted by Regina palming and stroking it. "Oh my God, that feels amazing!"

"Does it?" Regina husks and kneels up, bends over and Emma can't believe the view she is afforded. Regina eyeing her from just behind her new length. "How about this?"

Emma sucks in a sharp breath as Regina drags her tongue up, not stopping until she reaches the tip, where she takes it into her mouth, halfway down, and then as she returns to the tip, she sucks and snake-trails her tongue along the sensitive shaft. Emma almost climaxes again when Regina bobs her head up and down.

"Holy, shit, fuck, crap!"

With a pop, Regina releases Emma and sits up with a shake of her head and hands on her hips. "I need to get used to your bedroom talk, Sheriff Swan. It leaves a lot to be desired."

But Emma is not really listening and she can't wait any longer, so she absently answers while trying to grab at the sexy brunette. "Desire it. Yes. I think you should desire it all the time. Come here."

And she places Regina astride her and begins a slow rhythm of rubbing her erect hardness against Regina's wet softness and the friction drives her mad with lust. If Regina's reaction of one hand immediately fisting the dark hair at the top of her own head, while the other hand cups her quivering breast, and hips undulating with increased speed is anything to go by, Regina is more than ready for their intimate joining.

Emma is in awed reverence. How fortunate that they are here, now, finally. It was true all those years ago and it was still true in this very minute: Regina Mills is the sexiest woman she has ever laid eyes on, especially now when she was passionately moaning and rocking back and forth.

"Fuck me." Emma swears again in worship and is grateful for the many more times she'll have to try and curb her language to Regina's liking. They'll need a lot of practice.

Regina gazes at her with affection and a hint of naughty, bends over and holds Emma at her entrance. As her sweet heat begins to engulf Emma and they both gasp and sigh at the invasion, Regina repeats the words she said earlier, while close enough for another hot kiss. "As you wish, Ms. Swan. As you wish."


End file.
